The Count of Six TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Drarry con trama. Cuando brujas jóvenes están siendo asesinadas, Shacklebolt le pide a Draco Malfoy que se disfrace para atrapar al asesino. Traducción autorizada del fic de LynstHolin.


**Notas de la autora: **Ésta es una secuela del fic anterior, "The Count of Five", pero en realidad no necesitan leer la otra primero, solo necesitan saber que: 1) Draco tiene un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo y 2) Básicamente esto es "CSI: Magos" XD

Advertencias: Un poco subido de tono.

**Notas de traducción: **Si alguien no la ha leído, la traducción de "The Count of Five" también está en mi perfil.

Disfrútenla…

* * *

><p><strong>The Count of Six <strong>

Draco caminó, en cinco series de cinco pasos, a la chimenea en el recibidor de la mansión Malfoy. Contó hasta cinco, arrojó un poco de polvo Flú, contó hasta cinco de nuevo, para luego entrar a las verdes llamas. Cuando vio el Atrio del Ministerio ante él, comenzó a contar hasta cinco otra vez.

-¡Hey!- Un cuerpo lo golpeó por detrás, haciéndolo caer hacia adelante. -¡Joder! ¡Quítate del camino, Malfoy!

Draco caminó cinco pasos por el Atrio y se detuvo a contar de nuevo.

-Maldito loco de remate, - un hombre bajo y redondo murmuró mientras salía de la chimenea detrás de Draco.

Contando con cuidado sus pasos, Draco tomó el elevador para llegar al segundo piso. Estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina cuando Shacklebolt lo llamó.

-Tenemos una reunión en la Sala de Conferencias Lechuza, y te necesitamos ahí.

-¿Encontraron otro?

Shacklebolt asintió forzadamente.

-Sabrás más en la reunión. - El Ministro se alejó a zancadas, con su túnica escarlata ondulando.

Siguiendo su cuenta, Draco caminó por el corredor hasta una puerta de madera con un mosaico incrustado, el cual representaba un cárabo lapón (1). Una docena de pares de ojos lo enfocaron cuando se detuvo en el umbral para contar de nuevo hasta cinco. Un auror codeó a su compañero y ambos se rieron por lo bajo, sin notar que Harry Potter los veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Theo Nott, que estaba sentado en una esquina lejos de todos los demás, alzó la mano para saludarlo. Draco caminó a una silla, se acomodó el cabello (que estaba demasiado corto como para despeinarse) y se enderezó el cuello, ya arreglado. Justo antes de sentarse, apretó su túnica contra su trasero y sus muslos para evitar que se arrugara; Harry, que estaba sentado detrás de él, sonrió y se mordió el labio.

Shacklebolt se paró al frente del cuarto junto a una pantalla blanca. La golpeó con su varita y la imagen de una joven encantadora apareció. Tenía cabello negro y largo, que se movía de lado a lado mientras bailaba para la cámara, usando un mini vestido y tacones de aguja.

-Ésta es Milagra Dos Santos, una bruja de veinte años de edad, que desapareció en las cercanías del Pegaso Púrpura, localizado en el distrito de clubes nocturnos del Callejón Diagon, a las once en punto de la noche el catorce de Marzo. - Shacklebolt tocó la pantalla de nuevo justo cuando Milagra soplaba un beso, y la imagen cambió a una de un cadáver marchito. –Fue descubierta detrás de una tienda de segunda mano esta mañana a las cuatro en punto. Lo que sea que le sucedió en las veintinueve horas que estuvo perdida, no fue bonito.

Con otro toque de varita, imágenes de cinco mujeres, incluida Milagra, aparecieron en la pantalla, aún vivas.

-Todas estas brujas han sido asesinadas en el último mes. Podrán notar que todas son jóvenes, atractivas y estaban vestidas en un estilo muggle glamorosamente sexy. Nuestra primera idea fue un vampiro, pero no hay ninguna marca de mordida, y no es solo la sangre lo que les fue drenada. Es como si su esencia entera hubiera sido consumida. Si un vampiro hizo esto, es un tipo de vampiro que no hemos visto antes.

Hermione Granger se levantó.

-He pasado semanas investigando, tratando de encontrar algo parecido en la historia mágica, y no he podido encontrar nada. Estamos buscando a un mago oscuro peligrosamente innovador. Si alguien ya hizo esto antes, lo mantuvo muy bien oculto.

-¿Qué creen que esté tratando de lograr?- preguntó Harry.

Shacklebolt negó con la cabeza.

-A estas alturas, solo estaríamos adivinando. ¿Tienes algunas teorías, Nott?

-Podría estar castigándolas por tener una apariencia tan muggle. Podrías simplemente tener un resentimiento hacia las mujeres hermosas. O tal vez ha creado algún horrible ritual que se asemeje al de crear un Horrocrux.

-Gracias, Nott. Bueno, vamos a enfrentarlo con un nuevo enfoque. Pondremos un señuelo. Alguien que pudiese atraer la atención del asesino.

Hermione alzó la mano.

-Yo me ofrezco para ser el señuelo.

-Lo siento. No vamos a permitir que una mujer haga esto, - dijo Shacklebolt con firmeza.

Hermione se puso roja.

-¡Eso es sexista!, dijo enfurruñada.

-Qué mal, - le dijo a Draco uno de los hombres que se había reído por lo bajo. –No me molestaría ver a Granger con una minifalda.

-Cierra la boca, Jenkins. Las varitas de las víctimas fueron encontradas cerca de donde desaparecieron. Las está desarmando. Un hombre tendrá más oportunidad de poder combatir al agresor sin varita. Necesitamos atrapar a este monstro, pero no queremos tomar riesgos innecesarios.

-Entonces, ¿le darán Multijugos a algún tipo?- preguntó Jenkins.

-Deberías saberlo bien. Un hombre que usa Poción Multijugos para tomar la forma de una mujer tendrá la misma fuerza que una mujer. Encantamientos y _glamoures_ tampoco son una buena opción. Son muy fáciles de deshacer. Tenemos disfraces y maquillaje de los actores del teatro en el Callejón Diagon para… bueno, convertir a alguno de ustedes en mujer. Malfoy, te estarán esperando en tu oficina a las ocho en punto esta noche.

Draco abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-¿Pe…pe…pero por qué yo?

-Se determino que, de todos los hombres que trabajan en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, tú eres el que sería la mujer más atractiva.

Draco cerró la boca con fuerza. Jenkins y su compañero se rieron.

-No has estado mucho en el departamento, Malfoy,- continuó Shacklebolt, -pero has demostrado una dedicación notable en nuestra meta de mandar a los magos oscuros a Azkaban. Estoy seguro que podrás sacrificar un poco de dignidad personal para detener…- Shacklebolt tocó la pantalla, y aparecieron fotografías de los cinco cuerpos resecos. –…esto.

Viendo las imágenes, Draco se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Asintió.

-Buen chico. Ahora, necesitaremos a un auror que vigile a Malfoy desde una distancia discreta.

Harry se enderezó.

-Yo lo haré.

-Lo siento, Potter, tenemos una política estricta acerca de parejas trabajando en el campo.

Jenkins y su amigo se rieron de nuevo.

-Pero solo estamos saliendo. Aún no somos pareja,- dijo Draco. Harry alzó la ceja cuando oyó el "aún".

Más risas por lo bajo. Shacklebolt miró hostilmente a las dos hienas.

-Y tampoco será alguno de ustedes. Jenkins, Franklin, ambos estarán haciendo papeleo por un mes por faltarle al respeto a miembros valiosos de nuestro equipo.

Después de diez minutos más de instrucciones, la reunión terminó. Draco, con la frente arrugada y sin ver a su alrededor, estaba demasiado distraído como para escuchar a Jenkins decir entre dientes:

-Mortífago, marica y loco. Shacklebolt debe estar chiflado, al contratar a alguien como tú.

…

Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina esa noche, Pansy Parkinson y Dennis Creevey estaban dentro con varios portatrajes y estuches de maquillaje. Pansy tenía un look bohemio a lo "Cleopatra", y Dennis llevaba su camisa sin abrochar casi hasta su ombligo.

-Desvístete para nosotros, Draco, - dijo Pansy alegremente. Él se quitó su túnica y la colgó con cuidado en el perchero. -También los bóxers. La feminidad comienza desde la ropa interior, cariño.

Completamente desnudo, Draco se cubrió tímidamente con sus manos mientras Pansy y Dennis lo miraban boquiabiertos como si fuera un bizcocho de aspecto excepcionalmente delicioso en la ventana de la pastelería.

-Ponte estos. - Pansy le dio un par de pantaletas.

-Parece como si ya tuvieran parte de un cuerpo dentro, - dijo Draco.

-Es relleno, para darte curvas femeninas.

-Ahhh, ¿qué hago con mis… partes masculinas?

Dennis sonrió con suficiencia.

-Existe un pequeño truco. Te ayudaré con eso.

Draco suspiró.

-Sólo dime cómo hacerlo.

…

Dos horas después, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y salió una mujer alta con cabello largo, color rubio platino. Su falda blanca era apenas lo suficientemente larga para ser legal, y sus uñas estaban pintadas de escarlata. Su blusa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color rojo tapaba sus pechos copa D. Delineador negro hacía que sus ojos plata se vieran enormes, y sus labios estaban pintados de bermellón. Un bolero de piel pequeño era su única ayuda para enfrentar el frío clima.

Se veía espantada mientras la pequeña multitud comenzaba a reírse y silbar.

-¡Sacúdelo, Malfoy!- dijo alguien. Otro mago comenzó a cantar "She's a Lady".

-Los veré a todos en el infierno, - murmuró Draco mientras avanzaba con sus tacones de aguja con la punta abierta.

Theo se abrió paso a codazos y le dio un frasco.

-Tómatela toda. Te dará una voz de mujer por doce horas.

Shacklebolt calló a los espectadores, golpeando a los más molestos con una maldición eléctrica.

-Todas las mujeres desaparecieron cuando salieron a fumar o a tomar algo de aire fresco, así que tendrás que quedarte parado en la calle. Espero estés al día en hechizos calentadores. Armbruster estará cuidándote.

Armbruster era un joven auror descomunal, vestido todo de negro. Saludó a Draco con un asentimiento.

-Ahora que todos se han divertido, váyanse a casa, - ordenó Shacklebolt.

-Oh, quería pedirle que saliera conmigo a bailar, - dijo un bufón. Shacklebolt le lanzó la descarga al trasero.

Harry salió de entre la multitud que se retraía, sonriendo.

-Si me gustaran las mujeres, pensaría que te ves bastante sexy ahora mismo.

-Parezco una prostituta.

Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de Draco y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Una prostituta costosa.

-Cállate, - dijo Draco, pero estaba sonriendo.

…

Draco cambió su peso de un pie a otro, con aspecto irritable, mientras el cigarrillo que sostenía ardía.

-Alguien tan bonita como tú no debería estar sola, -dijo un mago ebrio, tratando de pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

-¡Aléjate!- Draco empujó al hombre. El ebrio le dijo un improperio y se alejó tambaleándose. Dos minutos después, otro ebrio lo repasaba de arriba abajo con la mirada. Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- El hombre lo llamó de la misma manera que el anterior. -¡Siquiera intenta ser original! - gritó Draco mientras el otro se iba. Su voz se oía un poco ronca, pero definitivamente sonaba de mujer.

-Ay, los hombres, - Draco se volteó. Una mujer de mediana edad estaba caminando hacia él. -Por increíble que parezca, yo también solía recibir ese tipo de trato todo el tiempo. ¿Me regalas un cigarrillo?-Draco sacó uno de su pequeño bolso dorado y se lo dio. Mientras la mujer lo prendía, el brillo del encendedor reveló las profundas líneas en su rostro y cuello. Sacó el humo por la nariz, y luego dijo algo ininteligible.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Draco. El rubio dejó caer el cigarrillo de sus dedos.

-Pon tu varita detrás de tu espalda y tírala, - dijo la mujer, como si estuvieran platicando. Draco asintió y obedeció. -Sígueme. -La mujer lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia el callejón más cercano.

…

Unos ojos grises con delineador negro enfocaron a nada en el cuarto oscuro, sin ventanas, iluminado con velas. Parpadearon una, dos veces. Se cerraron con fuerza, y luego se abrieron en su totalidad. Draco trató de enderezarse, pero estaba atado con cuerdas a una tabla de madera áspera. Sobre su cabeza había un tanque de vidrio con un brillo blanco; cinco pequeños puntos dentro brillaban un poco más intensamente. Un tubo curveado iba del tanque hacia abajo, casi tocando la frente del rubio. Trató de zafarse de su amarre, y fue golpeado por una maldición paralizante.

La mujer de mediana edad surgió de la penumbra.

-No es nada personal, cariño, es solo que tú tienes algo que yo necesito.

Movió su varita en dirección al tanque, y el tubo bajó, pegándose a la frente de Draco. Espirales blancas brillantes flotaron por el tubo.

-Me parte el corazón ver que una mujer adorable pierda su belleza. Ahora, ya no tendrás que pasar por eso. Seguirás viviendo, de algún modo. Absorberé tu esencia, junto con la de las otras cinco bellezas que coseché, y seré hermosa por otros cien años.

Draco trató de gritar, pero solo pudo gorjear.

La luz del tanque, que iluminaba el cuarto, pasó de blanca a aguamarina. La mujer alzó la vista; el brillo blanco se había hecho azul.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Agarró a Draco del cabello y solo jaló la peluca, junto con la cinta adhesiva de doble cara que la sostenía a su casi calvo cuero cabelludo. Le bajó el cuello de tortuga, arrugando el rostro cuando vio su manzana de Adán. Una mano se deslizó por debajo de la prenda, descubriendo el sostén con relleno.

-¡Un hombre! ¡Se ha arruinado!

Lanzó el tanque lejos con un movimiento de su varita, estrellándolo contra la pared. Pedazos de vidrio cortaron el rostro y los brazos de Draco.

Un golpe resonó en la puerta de arriba.

-No te emociones tanto, - le dijo la mujer a Draco. -Mi casa está fuertemente protegida.

Se oyó un sonido de explosión, y luego el sonido de personas caminando. La mujer maldijo.

-Creo que vino del sótano, - dijo un hombre. -Será mejor que veamos si alguien necesita ayuda.

Se oyó otro sonido de explosión y pasos bajando las escaleras. La mujer se volteó, con la varita en ristre, pero fue tumbada por un encantamiento aturdidor.

-Vaya, miren quién es. - Jenkins y Franklin sonrieron con suficiencia al ver a Draco.

-Shacklebolt puso a todos los del Ministerio a buscarte por todo el Callejón Diagon. Incluso nos quitó el papeleo, - dijo Jenkins. -Una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero, a mi parecer, pero yo no mando. Bueno, gusto en verte de nuevo, Malfoy. Que tengas un buen día. - Jenkins ayudó a la mujer a levantarse. -Lo siento, señora. Desactivamos sus protecciones. Tal vez quiera repararlas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Jenkins?-preguntó Franklin.

-Dejando que esa mujer le dé a ese asqueroso mortífago su merecido. Vamos. - Jenkins empujó a un anonadado Franklin hacia las escaleras. Draco se retorció en sus ataduras.

La mujer subió y reparó sus puertas, fortaleciendo también sus protecciones. Cuando regresó abajo, trató de reparar el tanque, pero ya no pudo hacerlo.

-Maldición. Una vez que empiezo a envejecer, mis poderes comienzan a disminuir. Y, gracias a ti, me tomará semanas regresar a donde debería estar ahora. Así que, eres del Ministerio, ¿verdad? Al parecer tus compañeros en verdad se preocupan por ti. - Tomó su brazo izquierdo y borró el corrector que cubría la Marca Tenebrosa. Chasqueó la lengua.

-Otro seguidor. Otra oveja. Ese niño Voldemort trató de meterme en sus enredos, pero soy un pez muy gordo como para que alguien como él me capturase. -Sonrió malévolamente. -No llegas a tener casi novecientos años uniéndote a alguna causa. -Se detuvo, viendo a Draco y jugueteando con un mechón gris. -Tendrás que morir, por supuesto. Aunque, me gustaría sacarte provecho primero. Sería una pena desperdiciar tu juventud y belleza.

Draco alzó una mano que regresó a su posición anterior de inmediato.

La mujer sacó un frasco y un trapo de su bolsillo. Mojó el trapo en el líquido dentro del frasco y lo pasó por las cortadas de Draco.

-Díctamo. Quiero que te veas bien para lo que sea que va a pasarte.

La mujer le lanzó otro encantamiento paralizante y una maldición silenciadora, luego subió las escaleras, apagó las velas con su varita, y aseguró la puerta del sótano, dejando a Draco solo en la oscuridad.

…

Respiración asustada. El sonido de las cuerdas al frotarse. El crujir de una tabla.

-Uno dos tres cuatro cinco, uno dos tres cuatro cinco, uno dos tres cuatro cinco. - Su respiración se aceleró al escuchar los pasos de alguien, moviéndose hacia la puerta de la celda. La puerta se abrió y las velas fueron encendidas. Draco gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Aquí está, justo como lo describí, - dijo la mujer.

-Hmm… Sí, es bastante atractivo, - dijo un hombre. Draco abrió los ojos. Era un mago anciano, con el cabello y el bigote teñidos. Pasó una mano por el muslo de Draco, enterrándole sus uñas que parecían garras. Draco se encogió al sentir el toque. -Pero tendrás que rebajarle el precio por la Marca Tenebrosa. -El horrible hombre le levantó el cuello de tortuga. -Y por esas cicatrices en el pecho.

-Pero apenas y se ven, - protestó la mujer, - y algunas personas encuentran las cicatrices sexis.

-Un tanque Espiritus para reemplazar el que arruinaste, un elfo doméstico y cien galeones. Tómalo o déjalo.

-Me estás robando, Barnabas.

-Entre más se quede atado, su valor disminuirá más.

La mujer suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?-preguntó Draco en un susurro.

El hombre se rió de forma espeluznante.

-Te usaré. Las brujas ya no encuentran atractivo a este viejo y decrépito anciano.

Draco regresó su vista al techo, apretando los puños.

- Uno dos tres cuatro cinco, uno dos tres cuatro cinco.

¡Crash! ¡Crash! Unos pies con botas bajaron corriendo por las escaleras. Barnabas y la mujer lanzaron maldiciones, y alguien recibió una, pero ambos magos oscuros fueron derribados con Incárceros.

Harry se inclinó sobre Draco, con la angustia evidente en su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ahora que estás aquí, - murmuró Draco.

Las facciones de Harry se suavizaron.

-Oh, gracias a Merlín.- tocó la garganta de Draco con su varita, rompiendo las cuerdas, y le dio un abrazo que no le habría dado a un compañero. -Cuando Armbruster admitió que te había perdido el rastro, y encontramos tu varita, y te extraviaste toda la noche… Estaba tan preocupado.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-dijo Draco en su tono normal, acurrucado en los brazos de Harry.

-Franklin. Le ganó el remordimiento. Jenkins perdió su trabajo, y puede que pase un tiempo en Azkaban, también. Si te sostengo, ¿puedes caminar?

-Creo que sí.

-Te conseguiremos algo de comida y una poción fortificante, y luego te llevaré a casa. -Harry le quitó los tacones de aguja y los arrojó a una esquina (sin que le importara haber golpeado a Barnabas en la cabeza), luego se sentó en el suelo y se quitó las botas. Se las puso a Draco. Rodeando al rubio con sus brazos, Harry lo ayudó a levantarse de la tabla y subir las escaleras.

…

Narcissa saltó sobre su hijo, casi tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada, corazón! No pude dormir nada. - Se alejó para revisar su atuendo, - ¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto? Pareces una mujerzuela.

Harry ayudó a Draco a subir a su habitación.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a desvestirte?- preguntó, alzando las cejas.

Draco se rió con pesar.

-Honestamente, no creo poder quitarme esta falda yo solo. Está demasiado apretada.

Harry se hincó y lo ayudó a bajársela. Se le quedó viendo a las pantaletas con relleno.

-Eso es horripilante.

-Quítamelas. - Draco estaba intentando escapar del sostén.

-Con gusto. - Harry bajó la ofensiva vestimenta hasta la mitad del muslo, luego se detuvo para morder a Draco en el trasero.

Draco soltó un gruñido.

-¡Animal!

-Lo siento. Es que te veías tan sabroso. - Harry besó la marca roja que le había hecho y le bajó las pantaletas completamente.

Una tina enorme y humeante apareció, y Draco se metió en ella. Con una ancha sonrisa, Harry se quitó la ropa y lo acompañó, sentándose frente a Draco. Con delicadeza, Harry repasó las cicatrices en el pecho del otro hombre con un dedo. Draco se estremeció.

-Te marqué, - dijo Harry.

-Supongo que significa que soy tuyo.

Se besaron un poco, y luego Harry volteó a Draco para abrazarlo por detrás.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal?

Draco se rió suavemente.

-Estamos tomando un baño, juntos. ¿Cómo podrían ponerse las cosas más personales entre nosotros?

Harry pasó un dedo por las clavículas de Draco.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a contar?

-Mmm…- Draco cerró los ojos, y se quedó callado por varios minutos, solo descansando en los brazos de Harry. -Cuando estaba tratando de reparar el armario evanescente en la Sala de los Menesteres, escogía cosas al azar. Un libro, una jaula, cosas pequeñas. Ponía algo en el armario, lo cerraba, y, antes de abrir los ojos para ver si el objeto había desaparecido, contaba hasta cinco.

Harry besó su nuca suavemente.

-Hermione dice que la razón por la que eres tan dedicado en tu trabajo es porque no quieres que nadie sea victimizado por un mago oscuro otra vez, como tú lo fuiste.

-Puede que Granger sea tan genio con Theo, - dijo Draco con un pequeño suspiro y se durmió.

…

Theo estaba agitado. Se paseaba por la oficina agitando los brazos.

-Una mujer. No puedo creer que nunca pensé en eso. No es como si fuera inaudito. Elizabeth Bathory, la condesa de Hungría en el siglo XVI, se bañaba en sangre de vírgenes para conservar su belleza.

-Todo resultó bien. Yo estoy bien, y esa mujer está de camino a Azkaban, - dijo Draco, mientras repasaba unos documentos.

-¡No está bien! ¡Casi provoco que uno de mis mejores amigos fuera asesinado! ¡Debo ser mejor que eso!- Theo se distrajo de su autoflagelación por los gritos emocionados en el pasillo. Caminó hacia la puerta para investigar.

-¡Atrápenla, imbéciles! ¡Es una criminal!- gritó Hermione.

Una _veela_ con un vestido corto lavanda estaba pavoneándose por el vestíbulo, descalza, rodeada por aurores varones tratando de impresionarla.

-¡Nott, cierra la boca y ayuda!- le ordenó Hermione.

-Soy el mejor fabricante de pociones del mundo, - dijo Theo cuando vio a la _veela_. –Me estoy haciendo muy bueno en la alquimia, también. Un día de estos, convertiré el plomo en oro. Y soy un científico certificado.

Completamente inmune a los encantos de la _veela_, Draco se quedó sentado y sacó un pedazo de pergamino de un bolsillo. Sonrió cuando leyó las seis palabras escritas en él: _"Creo que ahora ya somos pareja"._

* * *

><p>(1) Un cárabo lapón es lechuza grande y gris. Su nombre científico es <em>Strix nebulosa <em>(así es más fácil encontrar imágenes).

**Notas finales: **Creo que lo que me impulsó a querer traducir esta historia fue la explicación de su trastorno.

Bueno, hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


End file.
